legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gameking99
Gameking99 (AKA Gameking or GK) is a user with the rank Roman Soldier who joined the LEGO Message Boards on Christmas Day, December 25th, 2010. He has 12,470 posts. He was the 35th Maniac with 6 studs. His avatar is a plain face with a top hat, but it is unknown if he will change it or not. After 3 weeks, he reached Artisan by rapidly posting for two of those weeks. He retired in mid-January 2012, because, as quoted, "...I have lost interest in the LEGO Message Boards, and school is holding me back." However, he has returned, and on April 23rd, 2012, reached a milestone of over 10,000 posts. He tends to warn people about him being inactive. Sometimes this is true, other times it isn't. He was one of the few people who suffered the User-Moderator Glitch. GK posts in a huge variety of forums, including the LEGO Universe, LEGO News, Ninjago, City, Star Wars, and Message Boards Forums. He used to be infamous for spamming in his Artisan to Inventor times, but from Old Timer he has spammed less, and is making more quality posts. He is also known as a roleplayer. He also makes several stories, usually in the LEGO Universe Stories Subforum in the Classics Forum. He owned the LU Pizza Parlor in the LU Roleplay, until it was locked by the moderators at 114 pages. No reason was given for its deletion. He then replaced it with LU Cafe, which became his most successful topic, with around 175 pages. This topic was then deleted, and the moderators again gave no detail on why it was deleted, as it had never been given any previous warnings. He was allegedly inactive, but posted recently in the Message Boards Forum and the Minifigures Forum. He appears to be fully active now. His cousin's account is ty99swagga, who is Apprentice with somewhere between 30-40 posts, and is retired. Fun Facts *Gameking99 is one of the few users who have created their accounts on Christmas Day. *Tobysmc, a Craftsman, joined on the same day as Gameking. *He uses the Tongue Smiley ( ) emote the most, like many other users. *He was racing Adamlenton1 to Maniac, but he lost. *He once made 375 posts in one day. *He did not start posting until March 2011, the month when he found the Message Boards. *His two roleplay characters are King and GK the Great. *He participated in the Bob Avatar Protest. *He is one of many users who makes polls. *In the Message Boards Forum, lasagna7 created the topic "YET ANOTHER NEW MANIAC!!!" to congratulate him when he reached Maniac, where Dude777477 mistook him for the 34th Maniac. *He also enjoys watching YouTube, especially Yogscast. *He is a fan of video games such as Minecraft, and others such as the first-person-shooter Battlefield 3. *He used to have a YouTube account, where he was KingOfGames72, but he retired and started a new channel, which the name we do not know. *He follows information on the upcoming LEGO Minifigures MMO. *He used to play LEGO Universe, where his minifig's name was Gameking72. *Gameking has an account on PSN, where his username is legoking72. *Gameking admits to being a fan of Gravity Falls Category:Users Category:Wiki Members Category:Great Articles Category:2010 Category:Semi-Active Category:Roleplay